The use of urethane polymers has been proposed for golf ball cover compositions. One patent teaches initially forming two urethane shell blanks from which cover halves are made (U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,568). Another patent suggests forming a smooth cover and thereafter impressing dimples in the smooth cover (U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,297). Still another patent describes a sequence of filling first half of a mold with urethane, inserting a ball center therein and later adding more urethane to a second half and uniting the second with the first half (U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,324).